Ryūnosuke Yuki
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Protector of Karakura Town | division = 13th Division | partner = Shino | base of operations = Karakura Town, Human World | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Chapter 480 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is one of the Shinigami that replaces Zennosuke Kurumadani as the guardian of the Karakura Town area. Appearance Ryūnosuke has black hair and green eyes. He wears a standard Shinigami shihakushō. He has three circular hair clips on the left side and two on the right side of his hair. Personality Ryūnosuke is a timid and soft person.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 7-8 He is also shown to be nervous and easily gets frightened, this is shown when four large Hollows appeared to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 13-16 However, he has shown the ability to overcome his fear during critical situations as evidenced by his preparation to take action when Shino was endangered by the said Hollows,Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 16 or when he was under attack in the Soul Society. Furthermore, he is shown to be compassionate as evidenced when he is seen worrying about Ichigo Kurosaki's safety during his battle with Asguiaro Ebern despite having only recently met him. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc On the day he is scheduled to take over guarding Karakura Town from Zennosuke Kurumadani, a sleep deprived Ryūnosuke arrives late and is told off by Zennosuke. Ryūnosuke explains that he did not sleep due to being nervous about his new assignment. Shino greets Ryūnosuke and tells him to prepare for their mission. He tells her that he is scared about the high rate of Hollows in Karakura Town. Shino scolds him over this attitude. She asks why he doesn't proudly stick out his chest. He is hit for making a comment about how she is flat chested. That evening, Ryūnosuke and Shino are brought to the Human World by Zennosuke, who leaves them after offering them some encouragement. Shino tells a reluctant Ryūnosuke to split up.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 6-12 Ryūnosuke quickly finds a Hollow and runs from it, calling for Shino. However, when he finds her, she is being held by a large Hollow. Ryūnosuke draws his sword and decides to save her, but he is attacked and left lying on the ground badly injured. He is saved by Ichigo Kurosaki, who defeats the Hollow and introduces himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 13-22 Ryūnosuke wakes up in Ichigo's room and is told he can leave. Orihime arrives, happy that he has woken up. He sits confused as Ichigo and his friends bicker. After some time he screams, noticing that Ichigo is the person he met yesterday. Ichigo comments that he is slow and corrects him saying that he has been asleep for a day. He then remembers Ichigo and the others defeating the Hollows. He is shocked that they were able to defeat the Hollows so quickly despite how strong he heard Ichigo was. Ichigo hands him some bread and tells him to get in his Gigai. Ryūnosuke comments that he shouldn't do that when Shino arrives. He is happy to see her and the two bicker with each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 4-14 The pair then look on as Asguiaro Ebern appears in the room and is promptly kicked out a window by Ichigo, wondering who he was.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-4. When Ichigo returns from his short battle with Asguiaro, he gets called by Akon, informing him of the infiltration of the Wandenreich and Chōjirō Sasakibe's death and funeral.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 9 They later return to Soul Society and are sent to their post. As they are discussing the reason for fighting the Quincy, the 6th Seat of 13th Division Hidetomo Kajōmaru approaches them. He explains them the difference between Shinigami and Quincy and comments the ongoing war.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 6-13 Hidetomo tells Ryūnosuke that the enemy will likely attack via one of the gates and they will receive a warning of their arrival. However, Yhwach appears above them and Ryūnosuke informs Hidetomo that he is already inside the barrier protecting Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 16-17 Ryūnosuke looks on as Hidetomo is confronted and struck down by a Wandenreich member.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-3 Ryūnosuke is later notified by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 5 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Ryūnosuke's Zanpakutō resembles a regular katana with a rectangular tsuba.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 3 *Shikai: Unknown *Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Manga Only Characters